Chire, Rukia Mai, Byakuya
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Rukia may scatter, but just like Senbonzakura - Byakuya can always call her back... Because he's the only one she wants to dance with. Short Lemon Oneshot. First attempt a ByaRuki, so please leave a review if you see something I can improve upon.


Author: Ravyn_Skye  
Title: Chire, Rukia; Mai, Byakuya  
Words: 923  
Genre: Romance/General  
Rated: M  
Summary: Rukia may scatter, but Byakuya can always call her back, because he's the only one she wants to dance with.  
A/N: Critique is appreciated, as this is my first attempt at ByaRuki fanfic. Oh, and I'm not KT, so I don't own Kuchiki Byakuya/Rukia

Chire, Rukia; Mai, Byakuya

He'd never realized how… _hollow… _love making had been with his wisp of a 'wife' and how rich and fulfilling it could be with the fiery woman who, up to this moment (inaccurately) called him 'brother'.

He'd never been that to her. The role of an older brother could be said to have been played by many of the men in her life (Renji, Kaien), but no one could have accused him of treating her as 'family', despite his bringing her into his home.

Strangers in the same house for fifty years…

They moved around each other like shadows… Never seeing more that vague silhouettes and indeterminate outlines of the people they were.

Only recently had they materialized for each other – solid, firm, and worthy of recognition… Her filled with bright colors; but a flame in the wind with nothing solid to cling to; him as a someone who, while muted, was sturdy and reliable. Almost just as quickly as they became real to one another, they collided in a mass of longing, loneliness, frustration, commiseration, tension (sexual and otherwise) and now…

~*~

He holds her like he does his sword, with rough and calloused, but practiced (undeniably skilled) and confident hands.

She, as always, is less skilled, (_inexperienced_, he can tell), but more energetic in her handling of him. Not as confident, but _determined _and unafraid.

He is slow and precise; extracting sighs and moans and building (destroying) her slowly while she is fiery and bold, (impatient, he would say), to bring him along with her. Clumsy, yet effective, he must admit.

Slender fingers curl around the hilt of his desire, squeezing and dragging his foreskin over the smooth round mushroom tip while his hips press him forward into her waiting palm.

In response he burrows deep, curling his fingers up inside her quivering velvet sheath, and finding that rough raised place while his thumb strokes the apex of her wet sex and she shakes like a leaf.

They move with each other, and just as Senbonzakura heeds his commands to scatter, so he commands her body to break apart beneath him and scatter the last of her resistance to his overwhelming urge to see her flushed with climax. Beneath him pink petals (lips, sex) part and she swirls away from him, lost in her own world, high on his touch and far away… Only to be called back when he whispers her name in a husky, shaking breath. Smoke on the wind, soft yet gently commanding her come back (stay) with him.

"Rukia."

And just as deftly as he remakes his sword, he does the same with her. Pulling her panting body close he gathers her small frame up in his arms. When she is whole once more (with him again) he nudges himself between her legs and swiftly enters, sucking away her soft squeal of pain with a nibble to her lower lip and stealing her breath and smoothing her wincing features, with his deep, unrelenting kiss.

She squirms beneath him and just as he willed her to scatter, she begs him to dance for her, and he can't help but obey.

"Byakuya… Please…"

He rocks and rolls his hips and watches as her discomfort ebbs away, replaced with heady pleasures she's never known. His body presses close to hers and he runs her through again and again, spearing into her over and over while his dance becomes frantic. Sensation – overwhelming – creeps up his firmly encased shaft and he can feel his testes tighten as he rides her straight into oblivion, with none of his grace but all of his trademark efficiency; born of his body's aching, pressing _need _for release. There is nothing he wants more than spill inside her and feel what he hasn't for _so long_… Connection with another soul.

She moves with him, writhing (dancing) under the press of his pistoning hips and with a shudder and a final deep pitch he feels the white wave crash over his vision as surely as her second dance crashes over her enemies.

He's surprised (impressed) by how _intense _the moment is - and the shaking of his body as he collapses on top of her keeps him silent, and still for long moments. When he retreats she pulls him back, guides his head to the pillow of her small, soft breasts and holds him prisoner to the emotions she evokes – ones he's never felt before – even with her predecessor.

"Shhhhh…" She whispers, stroking his hair as if she somehow _knows _that this is exactly what he needs right now. He nods against her and grunts softly, thinking of how ridiculous it is that _Byakuya Kuchiki… _Just needs (desperately wants)… _a hug._

He holds on to her with shaking fingers as though she may evaporate from beneath him (disappear, just like _Hisana did_) at any moment. He grips his lifeline tightly and settles in, content (not so lonely, anymore) for the first time, in a _long _time. 

_This one _will stay. _This one _will not abandon him. _This one can love him._

Her fingers tracing invisible patterns lightly on the side of his face lull him to sleep, content in the knowledge that – _unlike Hisana_ – Rukia will be here when he wakes. 

_Rukia may scatter, but just like Senbonzakura - Byakuya can always call her back... Because he's the only one she wants to dance with._


End file.
